2 Out Of 100
by percabethandhg
Summary: The story of me, Raven Reyes, and the boy who saved my life. The story of how we bonded, the story of how we came to the ground. Of every time we were the only two out of the hundred that mattered.
1. Chapter 1: The First Time I Met Finn

_**Hey, guys, it's Alethea! I just started watching The 100, and it's not that I couldn't ship Finn and Clark, but I was thinking about Finn and Raven back on the Ark. I was kinda bummed that I couldn't find a story like that, so I decided to write one! Sorry if it's short, and it might suck a little, but I'll write more as I start understanding the characters better. It's basically just a bunch of one-shots that sort of tie together, but they're all about Finn and Raven and how they helped each other and grew as a couple.**_

 _ **Sorry that I'm going on so much. Just read the story, enjoy, and don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!**_

Raven Lindsey Reyes, 12 years old

I hadn't eaten in three days. I'd had water from the bathroom, but still, no food in three days.

I didn't mean for anyone to notice. I was so sure I'd be ok; I always had been before, but I was starving. It took all the energy I had left to get out of my bunk, to go to my classes.

But then Finn noticed.

He just knocked on my door, and when I opened it, there was half a tray of food as his back retreated into the compartment beside mine. I picked up the tray, my stomach aching, but before I disappeared into my home to eat, I had to speak to him.

"Wait!"

He turned and gave me a half-smile.

"Thank you!"

He just nodded, my knight in shining armor.

"Why?"

And then he said his first words to me, "Because you were hungry."

Then he disappeared into his compartment and I let him.

 ** _-Ok, what'd you think? Let me know, and don't forget to review!_**


	2. Chapter 2 The First Time We Ate Together

_**I've already written the first few chapters, so I'm gonna go ahead and publish 'em. Hope you enjoy!**_

Raven Lindsey Reyes, 12 years old

It was two weeks later that we ate _together._ That he brought food and then stayed.

"Thank you, Finn." I smiled at him warmly, the way I wasn't used to smiling for anyone.

"It's nothing," he assured me, returning my smile with his own.

"No, you're saving my life," I reminded him. I stuffed a piece of bread in my mouth, already greedily breaking off another. "And you could get imprisoned for it; floated, when you get older."

"I know." He's very quiet around me, maybe that's why I didn't notice him in the nearly thirteen years he's lived next to me. Then again, my mother was never home long enough to take me to playdates. "Where're your parents?"

I shrug, bouncing my foot nervously under to small table. "My father died when I was younger, and, since it's almost one, my mother's probably passed out from the moonshine she bought with my rations."

"I'm sorry," he apologized, though it was in no way his fault.

"Don't say sorry for the fact that my life sucks. You make it better," I say, smiling again.

 ** _\- Is this chapter better than the last one? Let me know by favoriting, following, and reviewing!_**


	3. Chapter 3: The First Time I Liked Him

_**Hopefully this one will be a little longer. We'll see. Either way, enjoy, favorite, follow, and review!**_

Raven Lindsey Reyes, 13 years old

I was thirteen when I realized I liked him, one day thirteen.

He was the only one who remembered my birthday, the biggest one yet, the one when I became a teenager.

He was the only one who got me a cake. It was just a slice of bread with some applesauce on top as icing, but the sentiment was there none-the-less, sentiment that I hadn't had in years.

We sat together in my compartment, side by side on my bed, as I told him my wish.

"One day, I want to go to Earth," I confided, leaning back so that my head touched the cold metal wall. "I want to see the trees, I want to build things that'll take people underwater. I want to have a house, and a family with more than one kid."

"You'll get there, Raven Reyes," he assured me, and that's when I knew. That moment when he said my name, when he had a faith in me that no one else had, that's when I knew that I liked him, that I wanted to go to Earth with him.

He laid down next to me, meeting my gaze, my hope.

"You'll get there, Raven, and you'll be the best engineer they've got." He took in a breath. "What do you think it looks like?"

"Earth?"

He nodded. He'd gotten more verbal around me, overcome his shyness, but we were still both quiet sometimes.

"Green. Green everywhere. And the blue we see must be water. I'd go swimming every day with all that water, if we didn't have to ration it."

"Me too. When we get to Earth," he promised, and I grinned, "I'm going to find a purple flower and pick it for you."

I laughed, the nearly-unknown sound bubbling out of me.

"Do you think they have ravens on Earth?"

"Yes." He paused, as though unsure if he should say what's on his mind. "But I'm sure none are as beautiful as you."

I laughed again.

 _ **-Review, review, review!**_


	4. Author's Note

_**On hiatus cause I realized it was stupid. Also, I decided to write a Linctavia instead, so if you liked what little of my writing was here, go check that one out.**_

 _ **Sorry about this.**_

 _ **-Alethea**_


End file.
